


Shift in Perspective

by NightmareGuardian



Series: Shifter Mutant [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gravity Shifting, Gravity Slide, Gravity Typhoon, Micro Black Hole, OC-centric, Other, Piercing Throw, Rating May Change, Spiral Claw, Stasis Field
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-05-28 09:43:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightmareGuardian/pseuds/NightmareGuardian
Summary: Cora Brookes didn't like people. And people didn't like her. And it worked because she... was different.





	Shift in Perspective

"Queens?" Cora demanded. 

She was being transferred to a new orphanage. Grand! 


End file.
